


The Weight of Heroism

by JaydrFamiliar



Series: Siiryel Glanodel DRK week 2020 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Dark Knight | DRK Week (Final Fantasy XIV), Elezen Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Gen, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers, Post-Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaydrFamiliar/pseuds/JaydrFamiliar
Summary: Facing down Elidibus the Emissary at the Crystal Tower, Warrior of Light and Darkness Siiryel Glanodel struggles with conflicted feelings. Story for Dark Knight Week 2020 day 1 - Sins/Salvation.
Series: Siiryel Glanodel DRK week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005984
Kudos: 3





	The Weight of Heroism

“To me! Warriors of Light!”

Elidibus’ voice rang out through the throne room as he lifted his sword high into the air. Siiryel stood in place, catching her breath from the incredible effort of breaking free of his dark chains, transfixed by the spectacle building before her. The spectral forms of many a hero from across the star’s reflections plummeted from the heavens, manifest hope arraying itself in defiance of her.

“I am Salvation given form… Mankind’s first hero, and his final hope!”

An army of indomitable spirits hung in the air set against the deep orange glow of the starshower. Siiryel managed to lift herself back upright, pushing herself up with help from her sword. The pressure she felt staring down the length of Elidibus’ blade pointing down at her... She’d faced many an insurmountable threat, but none chilled her to her core quite like this. Had this been what her foes had felt in their final moments before she had cut them down? There was a confident fury that came from the righteous as they seized a hard-earned victory. Was this looming dread, this impending justice, the final memory she’d permitted hundreds of souls before casting them adrift?

“For victory, I render up my all!”

The power of these warriors of light began to build as Elidibus prepared himself for one final attack. Siiryel had managed to bring herself back into a combat stance, legs moving sluggishly but moving nonetheless. As she reached desperately for a solution, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking back, she saw her fellow adventurer Radulf had walked over to where she was struggling to her feet. Her allies, drawn across the rift, were forming up on her, steeling themselves for the onslaught that was sure to follow. Radulf gave a firm nod as he saw she had steadied herself and he readied his axe. She turned back to face the gleaming warrior as his power started to reach a crescendo. _Am I truly the hero here?_

“Your demise shall be our salvation!”

The echoing voice reverberated in her mind. The time for introspection would soon come but she had sacrificed too much to let it end here. She thought on those who had been lost; Haurchefant, Minfilia, Ardbert… and those she refused to lose, the Scions, Giott, Raha… innumerable souls holding out hope for her across the worlds. Dark magic seethed inside her as her fury built. As the pulsing light reached near blinding, she let her soul reach out. Rage and hope, fear and love, her blade cut through the air as the abyss poured forth; a torrent of darkness called by her fervent desire to protect all she had sworn to save.

Raw dark power flooded the battlefield. She could feel it envelop her as it formed around her friends and comrades. It was comforting, nostalgic almost, like a sorrowful memory. The coruscating light dimmed even as Elidibus’ sword struck at her. The force was immense, each blow knocking the wind from her as spectral light assaulted her allies. The moment faded in a stunned silence. One second, two… The impossible light and darkness had dissipated as immovable love had held strong against unstoppable hope. The healers began their incantations as Siiryel stood tall in the shadow of the warrior of light.

“You still stand? Very well…” Elidibus said, preparing to continue the onslaught.

She smiled. Though she had wavered, she had her own duty to fulfil, her own salvation to bring.

“Let’s end this here,” Siiryel cried out as she once again launched herself towards her foe.

***

Siiryel ran her gauntleted hand along the crystal beneath the throne. A mere six days had passed since her final encounter with Elidibus, yet she could not stop thinking about it. The last unsundered human slain by her hand. It was a victory, she had saved them, and yet…

She sat on the solid ground of the tower, leaning against the raise upon which the throne stood. The body of the Exarch stood stoic in the centre of the platform, a reminder to always have hope. She had returned to the First to deliver the news that the Scions and the Exarch had successfully returned to their home on the Source, news which was met with jubilation from all who had heard it. Those moments of joy she had felt when Raha walked again, when he had confirmed he remembered his time beyond this time… So why now did she feel so empty? What was it Myste had said? ‘What remains is us. Only us, and the memory of our sins’. A burden she must bear. A burden that weighs as it should. 

No… That wasn’t it. Those thoughts were there but they were not what gnawed at her mind. It was far simpler and more selfish. Raha had reminded her of Haurchefant. The fool had tried to sacrifice himself for her and her friends, and only swayed at the compromise of running himself ragged looking for an alternative. She had been looking him in the eyes as his body crystallised, as she had been looking into Haurchefant’s as he took his last breath. Though by hard work and no small amount of luck Raha had found his way back, Haurchefant was forever lost to her. She knew he lived on in her, her memories of him empowering her to ever greater acts of heroism performed with a smile. Right now, though, that thought cut like a knife.

Elidibus was the last who remembered his people. He had carried their legacy and their hope through the aeons as she carried the hopes and dreams of all who believed in her, all who had died for her. As she shouldered the burden of every life she had claimed in the name of salvation. This one weighed heavier than the rest. Only she remained to take these memories forward.

She wiped a lone tear from her eye and pulled herself to her feet. The ocular waited for her to return to the Source to fight the next fight, and she could not let these thoughts keep her from it. There were more who needed her to come and save them. There were always more.

**Author's Note:**

> tl;dr Dark Knight casts Dark Force to stop the party exploding, has to brood about it.
> 
> The character Radulf Rushe is a midlander Warrior played by a friend of mine.


End file.
